The Prophet That Wasn't
by Tee-Cup
Summary: The ultimate demon is coming, Castiel will face her in a final show down where only one of them will survive. Can Sam and Dean kill her before this time comes? Do they have the heart to? She is someone special after all. I don't own Supernatural. Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 1**

Dean had always hated demons, this much was obvious. It was in his family business to hate and hunt demons but after this particular encounter, he really hated demons. Of course he and Sam had exorcised it and now it was back where it belonged, but he knew there had to be hundreds more out there, waiting for him to kick their ass. This one had been particularly nasty, killing the youngest sibling in each family, so naturally, Dean had been worried for his younger brother. But they'd been lucky, Sam had been left alone.

Now, they were on their way to the motel to meet with Cas. They drove in silence, neither of them in the mood to celebrate nor in the mood to complain about anything. Neither of them had much to say.

Sam was the one to break the silence. "Dean…" he began and Dean glanced at him for a second before returning his gaze to the road.

"Uh, I guess you did well back there…" Sam said quickly and Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise. They didn't normally make a habit of praising each other on a fairly simple job. But there was something in Sam's voice that made it sound like he wanted to say something else.

"Thanks, you too." Dean responded, hoping that his lack of cooperation in this conversation would bring out what Sam really wanted to say.

"Listen Dean…" Sam tried and Dean waited patiently, but once again Sam was faltering to say what he was really thinking.

"Spit it out Sammy." Dean said bluntly keeping his eyes on the road. Sam took a deep breath and shuffled uncomfortable in his seat.

"Sorry, uh… Listen. I've been talking to Cas recently, he was telling me about a prophecy that's been heard. About this girl, she's just a kid. In line to be a prophet but she'll never become one. Instead it's said she's gonna become like, this ultimate demon."

"How is this affecting us? It's not like we can do anything about it if it's a prophecy."

"No, it's just… Remember how dad used to go visit Adam and his mom like every year."

Something clicked in Dean's brain.

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I'm not saying anything! Well, I'm saying that after Cas told me I looked through dad's journal, and occasionally there's this mention of a girl. But just by the name of A."

"You sure it wasn't just the mention of Adam?"

"No, it's very clear that it's a girl. Dean, I think Adam had a sister. I think we have a sister."

"Don't be so stupid Sam, dad would have told us if we had a sister."

"He didn't tell us about Adam!"

"Well then why didn't Adam tell us about her?"

"Maybe… Maybe he didn't know?"

"What kid doesn't know he has a sister?"

"Dean this isn't the point! The point is what if it's true? What if we do have a sister and she becomes this ultimate demon and we have to kill her?"

"Then we kill her, she's a demon just like any other. We deal with her the same way."

Sam shook his head and turned his head to look out of the window with a sigh. "Something tells me it'll just be a little more complicated than that."

They drove the rest of the journey in silence. Neither one wanting to speak and upset the other. Sam was still determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. He knew that if he spoke more to Cas then he could find the little sister that may or may not exist.

Part of him hoped that she didn't, if she did then he would automatically be subjected to the harsh cruelties that he and Dean hunted. If she wasn't already a hunter. If Adam hadn't mentioned her then maybe she'd been brought up with their dad. Maybe she already knew about the monsters in the closet or under the bed.

And, of course, part of him hoped that she did. He was excited at the possibility of having a new sibling to love, to care for, to worry about. Since they'd met Charlie he'd liked the idea of having a sister as smart and sassy as he and Dean were. Having a sister could be fun, once they got past the whole deadly prophecy bit. He didn't even know if she existed and he was already worried about her. He hoped that Dean was secretly excited at the idea of having a sister. He hoped that if they found her he wouldn't be as cold as he was being right now.

They reached their motel base camp where they'd arranged to meet Castiel and Dean got out and stormed inside before Sam barely even had a chance. Sam concluded that this wasn't a good sign, and made his way slowly into their motel room. Cas wasn't there yet.

"Dean, listen…" Sam began.

"Listen to what Sam?" his brother interrupted, "You think we have yet another long, lost sibling to worry our ass's about and then lose in a violent death and you want me to just listen?"

"Yes Dean I do!"

"Then please do enlighten me as to why this is a good piece of information!"

Before Sam even had the chance to try and explain, Cas appeared by the foot of the nearest bed. Both the brothers turned to glare at him, one for his ill-timed entrance and the other for withholding this precious information from him. But Castiel ignored their glares, he was there on business. He had been working, as Sam had asked, to find their possible long lost sister. A.

"Sam, I've done it." Cas said bluntly and Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You're working on his crazy feeling that we have a sister?" Dean asked, his voice hinted danger.

"It's hardly a crazy feeling, Dean." Cas said calmly, a hint of pride and happiness in his own tone. "It was quite easy to find her, you see I knew her name all along. I just had to find it amongst the names of the prophets. Anna Winchester is one of the names of one of the prophets I was born knowing. And I've found her." Cas said smugly and Dean could have punched him.

"You found her?" Sam asked, getting excited and Dean felt a little odd. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, he didn't want to believe that Anna existed. Not for his own sake but for hers. "Where is she?"

"Chicago, Illinois." Cas replied.

"What's she like?" Dean asked quietly, he needed to know now what kind of a person she was. How difficult it was going to be to kill her.

"She's a little cold." Cas replied, and Dean almost smiled at the surprise in his voice. "She is not the most pleasant company. But she's lonely, and has a perfectly nice personality once you get to know her."

She sounded like the kind of person who could be related to them. Cold, and lonely. You had to be cold and lonely to be a hunter, it was the way of life. Even their own little sister was doomed, the girl they didn't know and might never know if they didn't get to her in time. She was doomed to a deadly prophecy and doomed to the life of a hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 2**

She'd heard of the Winchester brothers; she'd researched into the Winchester brothers; she'd decided she really didn't like the Winchester brothers. She'd known about Adam, she'd even considered tracking him down to find him but then she'd thought about the consequences. She didn't want Adam to be dragged into the life she'd been brought up on. But then she'd heard about how the Winchester brothers had disappointed him and confined him to hell, and she decided that she really didn't like them.

It was safe to say that Anna Winchester was bitter.

When she'd been born an angel had visited her father and told her that she was destined to be a prophet. From the age that she could read her father had forced her to begin her studies on angels and angel lore. She studied extensively her whole life but had not yet been chosen to be the next prophet. She was told about her potential at the age of eight and left to her own devices at the age of twelve when her father had decided to spend less time with her and more time with the boys. From then on she kept her own diary, she did her own hunting.

At the age of twenty-one she was tall for her age and looked older, this came to be an advantage as she tried to work cases. People tended to ask less questions. She had a typical combination of bright blue eyes, they were baby blue, captivating and beautiful. And her hair was sunny blonde. In another life she could have passed as a model, but in another life she might not have been as fit or gymnastic. She had two piercings in each ear that varied studs when she was researching but stayed clear if she was doing actual hunting, and she had one stud in her right-ear cartilage. This always stayed in. as did her nose stud (on her left side). Both of these studs were shimmering baby blue that complimented her eyes.

She was currently on a basic hunt. A single vampire in Chicago, the most logical place for a vampire to be. She couldn't get the musical songs out of her head and she felt like she should be constantly doing the 'cell block tango'. But she resisted, she was here for a job and nothing else.

At this precise moment she was sat in her hotel room, her feet resting up on the bed as she sat on a chair. Files and papers spread out around her. She was wearing black jeans, a baggy blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket. She was catching up on studying some angel lore as she waited for the night to fall so she could storm the vamp nest and finish her hunt. Her headphones were plugged in and she was enjoying her solitude whilst also itching to begin the adrenaline fuelled part of her hunt. Candi Stratton sang about a man who 'had the love' for her and Anna nodded along, keeping her eyes fixed on reading up about the apocalypse that was prevented a few years ago.

She was reading about how Sam and Dean had helped prevent it, it didn't make her like them any more than she did. She was reading about the angel Castiel and how he seemed to be best buds with her brothers and she decided that out of all the angels, she liked him less too. Admittedly meeting a real life angel would be a perk for her, she had so many questions. But if meeting an angel met meeting her brothers then she had no desire at all to meet one.

Once her eyes grew fuzzy and the light grew dimmer and began to glow golden through her hotel room window she packed up her files, ordered them meticulously and hid them in the hotel room safe along with her diary and a photograph of her and her father. Before she shut the safe door she pulled out the photograph and looked at her father, she missed him. And she blamed Dean for his death.

"Wish me luck daddy…" she said softly to the photograph before kissing it lightly as she did before every hunt. She placed it back in the safe and locked it safely away.

She grabbed her blade from under the bed, hid it neatly under her jacket; and left the room in pursuit of yet another lonely hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 3**

The bit Anna loved the most about hunting, was the very first part. When she was heading into the building that she knew the monster would be lurking. The exciting possibility that it could jump out at her any minute. That she could even die.

Adrenaline pumped through her like fluids from a drip and she longed for it to jump out. She could easily take one vampire, this was almost like a sport or a game for her. Her sadistic pleasure at seeing a monster die kicked in and she once again conquered in her head that she needed more friends to bring her back to the human world. She didn't care, she'd go grab a beer after, maybe hook up for the night and then wander on the next day.

She stopped focussing on the future and returned to the present. She slid the knife neatly from her concealed spot and held it firmly in her right hand. Balling her left fist up, ready to defend herself. As she ventured deeper into the vampire's hiding abode her heart began thumping more and more until she was sure the monster could hear it. What was she thinking? Of course it could hear it!

Due to her stupidity and amidst her distracted thoughts the creature had crept up on her. It was right behind her, ready to spring. When there was a barely audible whoosh and a strange man in a suit and a trench-coat had appeared just behind the girl. She hadn't seemed to notice him either.

"Excuse me?" the man said in a clear voice. Making the girl turn and lunge at him instinctively with the knife but he disappeared and re-appeared a few feet away. The vampire was confused. He recognised the man as an angel but he wasn't sure why the strangely domesticated angel was working with the hunter girl.

"Get out of here this is my hunt!" the girl hissed, and the vampire immediately concluded that they weren't working together and the angel had tracked the girl down for some other reason. It was intrigued.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Anna Winchester?" he pronounced her name wrong. He pronounced it like the Disney princess from Frozen but that wasn't right. The vampire knew it wasn't because he'd been following her. He now wondered why he hadn't tried to kill her earlier. Before she'd tried to come and kill him. She was stubborn, the vampire knew that. And she always corrected people, like now for instance.

"It's Anna. You know, like An-a. Not Ah-na. It's not hard." She said, dropping her guard a little as she conversed. The angel had his back to the vampire. He could jump out and rip out his throat. That would buy him a little time and then he would kill the girl. It shouldn't be too difficult.

He was wrong.

He jumped out and the girl yelled. The angel was shocked and went to turn but the girl was quicker. She lunged, seemingly for the angel. But she jumped, rested her hands on the angels shoulder and (presumably) hoped that he didn't disappear. She did a sort of cartwheel, hand-spring over his shoulder and her ankle smacked into the vampires shoulder as she came down. He was disoriented and his shoulder hurt, giving her perfect opportunity to slide the knife clearly across his neck, separating his head from his hurting shoulders. His last thought was how stupid he was to have tried to take on an angel and a hunter who corrects people when they assume she wants to be linked to a Disney princess.

Anna turned to Castiel with a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"You're so lucky I didn't let him eat you." In one swift movement she grabbed his arm and twisted him around so she had a tight grip on him and couldn't get free. Meaning he would take her with him wherever he went. She then pressed the cool blade against his throat, still dripping with vampire blood. "I imagine you like that suit."

"Anna I'm not here to fight you, please just listen to me…"

"I'm not really a listener." She growled. "Why are you here? Why did you jeopardise my hunt?"

"Because of us." A new voice spoke from behind them and Anna whirled them both around to face two men. The taller of the two looked like he might cry and a slight smile touched his lips and the shorter one looked seriously mad.

"Let him go." It had been the shorter, madder one to speak.

"She doesn't like it when you make Disney references." The angel said and Anna had to stop herself from smiling let alone laughing. The taller one didn't bother.

"That's 'let _it _go', Cas." He said, his voice was softer and Anna decided she preferred him out of all three of them.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded, regaining control of the situation.

"You first." The shorter man said sternly, he seemed to be a lot like her and she assumed these men were hunters too. But she'd never met them before and she'd met most hunters. She'd even dated Garth for a while before she got annoyed with him and broke it off. They still talked though.

"Anna." She said firmly, "Anna Winchester." There was a pause where the taller one looked like he genuinely might start sobbing. The shorter one looked shocked and also looked like he might shed a tear, but perhaps not for the same reason as his companion. And the one with the knife against his throat offered a small comforting smile. She was beyond confused.

She pushed the angel away and began walking away. She didn't want to mix with hunters. She wanted a bath, a good night's sleep and to get the hell out of Chicago. She wanted a holiday, somewhere like California or Florida.

"Hey!" the taller one was running after her. Once he caught her he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She wanted to snap it but resisted. They were fighting for the same team after all. She determined this as she threw a splash of holy water in his face as she used the momentum of him spinning her to pull out her flask and aim. He stood, confused and dripping for a moment before shaking it off and looking at her. He seemed surprised at her height, she was easily as tall as the shorter one. If not a little taller.

"I'm Sam." He said softly, excitedly, a grin forming on his lips. Unfortunately, she didn't make the connection.

"And I should care because…?" she said, pulling her arm away and trying to move again.

His face fell and she had to admit she felt sorry for the guy. He seemed sweet and she needed friends so she took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are or why you've hunted me down and used an angel to do so. I've always wanted to meet an angel, but that one seems like a bit of an ass. So please, just explain who you are and what you want?" she tried, desperate but firm and confident.

"Dad, never mentioned us?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Something went click in her brain. Blood dripped to the floor. She looked to the angel and the shorter man. She forced herself to remain calm.

"Dad?" her voice was coarse, hollow and filled with pain. It broke two men's hearts. The girl who'd been left behind. Abandoned so they could have a life and she'd never even been told.

"We're Sam and Dean." The taller one, Sam, explained and there was a moment of confused silence. "We're your brothers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 4**

She looked between them for the longest time, none of them spoke; they all waited for her reaction. Apart from Castiel who didn't quite understand the awkwardness of the situation and announced his own name. Earning him a glare from the three siblings which shut his mouth for a little while longer. Sam broke the silence for the second time, hoping for a slightly different result.

"Well… Aren't you gonna hug us or something?" he asked with a slightly embarrassed laugh, and an opening of his arms which he presumably hoped would beckon her into them. The reaction he received was not dissimilar to Castiel's from Dean. Cas looked confused and Anna paused for a moment before laughing slightly and shrugging.

"Sure! Why not! I always forget to hug the family that abandoned me for nine years!" her smile dropped quickly and she turned on her heel, going to storm out of the vampire abode for the second time in the space of five minutes. Anger fumed through her like gas in pipes and the three men looked at each other. Each one wearing their own expression. Sam had tried, now it was Dean's turn.

"Hey!" he yelled, running after her, and when she didn't stop he grabbed her and held her against a wall to stop her leaving again. "It's not our fault, we didn't know you existed until last week!"

"Wonderful, that makes me feel so much better." She replied in a flat tone and tried to squirm free but Dean held her tighter against the wall.

"Dean I don't think…" Sam began but Dean spoke over him, shouting into her face but she didn't react.

"You think if we knew you existed we wouldn't have tried to find you?"

"No it just makes me feel so much better to know I was so loved by our dear old dad that he never even mentioned me. He's an even more pathetic excuse for a father now!"

Dean didn't think, he just acted out of anger and protection of his father's pride. He let go of her and struck her in one movement. The momentum threw her to the floor and due to lack of preparedness she hit her head hard on the floor. She lay motionless for a few moments before Dean realised what he'd done.

The three men rushed to her side and Castiel checked her.

"She's unconscious, I would wake her but she would have a terrible headache. And perhaps it would be good for Dean to calm down a little first?" he suggested.

"Good idea Cas," Sam said with a glare in his brother's direction. He lifted their sister and carried her out into the car. He placed her in the back seat with Castiel who examined the lump on her head and the redness across her cheek. Dean drove and Sam sat in the passenger seat. As soon as they began their journey back to Anna's motel room the inevitable lecture from Sam came.

"Why did you do that Dean? She's our sister, our family! We want her to trust us and now she won't because you hit her!"

"I was defending Dad." Dean retorted slowly, but he could see the fault in his actions. He had been stupid.

"She had a pretty damn good point! He was a pretty lousy dad to all of us, especially her! He just left her alone and never even told us about her! I would say she has a right to be pissed."

"You want me to hit you too?"

"Dean we're meant to be protecting her! She's meant to become this evil demon remember? We have to protect her from that."

"Good point. Let's just kill her now and get it over with."

"Dean!"

"What? It's all we'll have to do anyway!"

"Not necessarily. I'm sure we can find a way around it, we can protect her from this. We're her brothers, we owe her that much."

"We don't even know her, we don't owe her anything."

"Fine then you can sit this one out but I'm helping her. And I'm sure Cas will too."

"I'll admit Dean," Cas said from the back seat where he sat, a little uncomfortably, with Anna's head resting on his shoulder. "This girl is talked about a lot in heaven, I've been led to believe she's rather important."

"Of course she is…" Dean muttered. "Everything we ever have to protect is."

"She's important to us too Dean. Please, just try and get along with her."

"Something tells me she won't be too keen on that idea as much as I'm not."

"She might have tried a little more if you hadn't knocked her out."

The brothers looked at each other and Dean gave a small nod. He would try, but no one could guarantee how well it would turn out. In hell, a king recognised a new prize worth winning. In heaven, a twisted angel recognised this same prize. The prophet that would never be had finally been united with the angel she was destined to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**I'm going to change the way I spelt Castiel's name this chapter after a recent episode where Metatron spelt it differently**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 5**

She slept for a long time, longer than they should have let her. But it wasn't their fault, Sam and Dean both fell asleep too after Cass assured them that he would watch over her avidly. And he did. He knew in his stolen heart that both Metatron and Crowley would both know by now that Sam and Dean had found Anna for them. And they would both know that Cass was with them.

He looked down at the sleeping girl. He'd heard many theories, or variations of her 'prophecy'. Some of them were dark, some of them were light and some of them predicted different outcomes. All of them had come from reliable sources, meaning that the outcome to her story could indeed be anything, with her, nothing was fixed. He sat on the edge of the bed she slept in. Sam slept in the other bed and Dean took the couch. She didn't stir and he knew he had to wake her up soon or else she could be seriously damaged by her head injury. Truthfully he could fix it at any point, but he didn't want to risk it. And it would be easier to try and talk to her calmly if it was just them.

He touched her head gently and healed her pain, took it away. He wanted to take as much of her pain away as he could, whenever he could. He knew he couldn't take away her emotional pain but he could take away her physical pain. He could protect and watch over her constantly. He could be her own, personal, guardian angel. He knew that she had a lot of pain to come, that was the one thing that every prophecy seemed to agree upon. Anna Winchester was going to suffer. She would lose things she loved, she would remember and forget all at once, she would become a lost girl in a sea of evil.

Nothing could save her.

No one could save her.

But Cass would do everything he could to help.

He took her up in his arms and held her gently. He felt awkward holding a random girl he barely knew. But he did know that she would mean a lot to him, a lot to her brothers. And if it was going to have meaning in the future then he might as well find the meaning now. One moment he was sat on the edge of a bed in a less than classy motel room, holding a girl in his arms. The next moment he was one hundred miles away in a warm barn. He lay her down in the haystack, now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up. Once she did then he could talk to her, try and get into her head before any other evil did. It was essential she trusted him more than anyone, then he might have a chance of getting through to her once she was lost.

He sat, he watched, and he waited. He decided that waiting was boring. He'd waited for a hell of a long time. He'd waited since the beginning of time, all for this girl to wake up.

"Castiel." A deep voice spoke out from behind him. Cass kept his back to the intruding angel, unsure if he was friend or foe. He could sense that this stranger was the only one but he needed to know whose side he was on.

"My name is Anthony." The deep voice said again and Castiel decided to give this angel the benefit of the doubt. He turned to see the angel named Anthony stood behind him. He wore a dark suit with a crisp white shirt but no tie. His buttons were done up all the way to the collar and Cass couldn't decide if he looked fashionable or ridiculous. He had deep mahogany coloured skin that glimmered in the weak light but his eyes were the brightest blue. They captivated and held Cass. He felt he should know this angel but he couldn't place why.

"I do not want to fight you, Castiel." He said, his voice matching his persona perfectly. Castiel raised his chin defiantly as he questioned his judgement of giving this angel the benefit of the doubt and considered withdrawing and changing this judgement.

"Why would you have any reason to fight me?" he asked, and then added to show his good nature, "Brother."

"I do think we both know why a fight may be necessary." Anthony's eyes slipped beyond Castiel, "But if you give the girl to me I can take her to heaven and this can all be done with minimal bloodshed."

"What happens if she does go to heaven? What use does Metatron have for her?" Castiel asked, genuinely curious. He wasn't sure he fully understood the prophecies that included Metatron. What use would an angel have for a girl destined to be a demon?

"The transformation is unstoppable in the girl. If she transforms in heaven then she won't become a demon. Crowley will have no jurisdiction or possession over her. Metatron can raise her as his own person heir, she can take over his work. Work alongside Gadriel in recruiting for us. She can become the opposite of what she's destined to be."

"If she works for Metatron she'll be just as bad. No."

"Then I apologise," Anthony sighed and an angel blade slipped into his hand, "Brother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 6**

Anthony lunged for Castiel who stood quickly from his squatting position and suddenly held his own angel blade in his hand. He blocked the attack of the other angel and pushed him back. Anthony stumbled back a few steps with the force of Castiel's defence but Castiel didn't relent. He pushed forwards, attacking Anthony himself. Anthony batted the attack away like it was a petty punch and used the hilt of the blade to hit Castiel in the head. He fell to the ground and blinked for a moment, trying to clear his eyes from the stars. Anthony stepped over him towards the girl but Cass reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall. He hit the ground with a thud and turned over just as Cass crawled over and positioned himself on top of the attacking angel, holding his angel blade to his throat. Anthony pushed Castiel's wrist up with enough force to give him a leeway and therefore Anthony was able to rebalance Castiel and flip him over. Once he was on top of him he looked down at him with a sadness that he himself didn't understand.

"I am sorry, brother. But you leave me no choice." He raised his angel blade and prepared to strike. Castiel's blade had fallen from his grip and he couldn't reach it. Anthony's weight on top of him stopped him from moving and his head hurt very much. He felt a small trickle of blood fall from the top of his head into his eyebrow. He prepared to die. He'd been a pretty lousy guardian angel.

But then Anthony screamed and light flooded from his mouth and eyes. He slumped forward, dead. And in his place Anna was revealed. Standing over the pair of the arguing angels and holding an angel blade dripping with blood.

"You okay?" she asked, pushing Anthony from Cass and helping him up. He nodded meekly, truthfully his head hurt. "You're bleeding. You know you're a pretty clumsy angel, in a cute, bumbling kind of way." She said, smiling weakly at him. She examined his forehead.

"It's not that bad, small cut. It'll heal over soon enough." She brushed away the blood with the sleeve of her jacket. "It's not even bleeding anymore. You're gonna be fine."

"I brought you here to protect you, not the other way around. I am ashamed."

"Don't be. I'm pretty used to saving guy's asses, you're not the first."

"Am I the first angel?"

"Well, yeah. But it's still nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure you can make up for it someday."

"I hope so." Cass said, he knew the truth. He knew that he couldn't save her when she would need him most. But he could try up until that point.

"You know, you're a pretty crap fighter. If you want I could give you a few pointers?"

"Thank you, I'm sure I would appreciate it."

"Anytime. So you're really a real angel. That's crazy. I was expecting a fight between two angels to be more like a Nutcracker ballet or something. Not as ugly and clumsy as that was."

"I'm a little out of practice."

"I can see that. I'll help you though. But, I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty honoured to meet a real life angel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I've studied angels and angel lore since I can remember. It's kind of cool to actually meet one."

"You've studied angels?"

"Well yeah, like all the stories and your history and all that. I know Sam and Dean helped stopped the apocalypse and all that. That's pretty cool I guess."

"Your brothers care about you a lot." Cass tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, I feel that." She replied dryly, her fingers brushing the lump on her forehead.

"Dean just lost his temper. He does care. Or he will."

"What about Adam? Did they care about him too?"

"That was unfortunate."

"Yeah you're damn right it was."

"They want to protect you."

"From what? All they have to protect me from is themselves apparently. Apart from that, I can look after myself."

"Anna, there is a prophecy about you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, my dad told me all about it. One day I'm gonna be a prophet and all that jazz. I don't see why I need protecting from that."

"But you won't, you see Metatron has altered everything so that there will be no more prophets."

"Metatron? You mean as in God's scribe, Metatron?"

"Yes. He's…"

"But I don't understand…"

"Please, allow me to finish." He paused and she nodded him to go on. Captivated and enthralled by his every word, "He is preparing. There will be one more prophet. You. But you will not be an ordinary prophet. You will be a cursed prophet, a damned one."

"Cursed? Damned? You're starting to sound even crazier than my brothers."

"Anna, you will not become a conventional prophet. Instead you will become either a demon, or an angel."

"Wait, what?!"

"If Crowley gets to you first at a certain point in your lifeline then you will become the most powerful demon in history. Even more powerful than Crowley, or Michael or even Lucifer himself. You will become the ultimate prize for Crowley, he will use you to destroy the world and probably upsize hell across the whole universe."

"Well, damn. What about if I become an angel? That'd be good right? I could become a good guy and fight on the right side?"

"Not exactly. If Metatron takes hold of you at this moment then you will become like the demon side of you except Metatron will use you to gain more power on his side and help with his recruitments for heaven."

"So it's a lose, lose situation? I can't win. I am going to become completely evil either way. Well that's a great thought. Thanks for that."

"We can't help it. But there may be a way to bring you back once you're there."

"So I have to become one or the other in order for you to save me? Why can't you just save me first so I don't have to?"

"It isn't that simple."

"Nothing ever is."

"Anna, I need you to trust in me."

"After the fighting skills I just saw that you had in you, I wouldn't trust you to hunt for my dinner if I were a werewolf!"

"That's a strange analogy."

"The analogy isn't important! What's important is that I don't trust you! I don't trust you or Sam and especially not Dean! How am I meant to save myself? Because that's always what I have to do. I have to save myself because I have no one else to do it for me."

"I can help…"

"What? You can do that thing like they do in hospitals. Sorry, you're gonna die but we can help to make you as comfortable as possible so that when you go at least it'll be just like falling asleep! I don't want it to be like that. If I'm gonna go down at all, then I'm gonna go down fighting and on my own."

"Anna…"

"Take me back please. I want to collect my things and get the hell away from all of you."

"Anna your brothers really do want to make things right with you. Please, give them a chance. Especially Sam, he's so scared for you…"

"Of course he would be! It's not his life! It's mine! He doesn't have to worry about it. Please take me back." She spoke in a resigned tone and Cass knew he wouldn't get anything else out of her. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, the next moment they were back in the motel room. Anna wavered for a moment, shocked by the flight before turning and stopping. Cass followed suit and saw Sam and Dean stood, glaring at them with their arms crossed.

"Nice to see you've decided to come back." Dean said dryly. Anna didn't care about him, but she did feel disappointed in herself after seeing the look of resigned upset in Sam's eyes. As much as she didn't want to, she felt she might be starting to be interested in getting to know her brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural**

**I don't own Supernatural or any related content**

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 7**

"Where were you?" Sam asked softly and Anna shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched him. She didn't want to like him, she didn't want to help him, but he obviously wanted to help her.

"I…" Cass began but Anna interrupted him.

"Castiel thought it would be wiser if I woke up not so close to Dean." She replied, shooting her eldest brother a glare, "That way he could explain everything to me."

"Everything?" Dean asked in a menacing tone and she forced herself not to retaliate. Instead she nodded weakly, it was still setting in for her.

"Everything." She was still shocked and surprised at what she'd been told. She didn't want to be a prophet anymore. She didn't want this life, she didn't want to know that she would be personally responsible for any pain and suffering, and the worst part was she would probably enjoy it.

The demon or angel inside of her, it wouldn't be possessing her. It would _be _her. She would transform into something evil and all of her time trying to save and protect people would be undone because she herself would undo it.

"Well I guess that means we don't have to." Dean said dryly and attempted to smile. "I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have hit you, I just got angry."

"No I get it. Dad was an ass but he was still dad. I shouldn't have got angry either. I'm sorry too."

The two of them stood, looking at each other. They were both unsure of what to do next. Sam watched them both with disbelief, unsure if they were both being genuine. After he decided that they were both being true he exchanged a look with Cass, who was confused at the whole situation, and cleared his throat.

"Well I guess it's good that we're all getting along nicely."

"I never said we were getting along." Dean and Anna said in unison before sharing a smile. Sam decided that they were going to be fine.

…

"How long will it be?" Anna asked quietly from the back seat of the Impala. She normally hated sitting in the back but this time she was fairly happy to sit with Cass whilst her brothers sat in the front. The question was aimed at any of them, whoever knew the answer. "How long will it be until before either the angel or the demon come for me?"

There was a pause.

It had taken them an hour to pack up her things and load them up into the trunk and they were now out on the road on the way to the bunker. Trying to keep her safe in the only way they knew they might have a chance of succeeding.

"We don't know exactly," Sam said slowly, "it could be today, tomorrow, next week or in years. The prophecies all say different things. Everything varies depending on factors."

"So if you're putting me in this bunker and it doesn't happen for years, I can't leave in years?" she asked, her voice laced with dread and disbelief. If there was one thing she hated, it was being cooped up for long periods of time.

"Sorry." Sam gave her an apologetic smile in the mirror.

"Great…" she muttered under her breath and Dean had to stop the remark coming from his mouth. It was as if Anna could sense it, and she was desperate not to piss off her brother again. "I mean," she said quickly, "it's not that I'm not grateful! I'm just not normally into staying cooped up in one place for a long time. I'm good at going stir-crazy. Can I come out on cases? Once a week?"

"Once a month."

"Two weeks."

"Done."

They all smiled and Anna returned to staring out of the window. The country zipped past her window and she missed Chicago already, she wished she had more control over her life, even if that was as simple as meaning that she could stay in Chicago for longer. She wished she could be in control over how good and how evil she was instead of having it decided for her through a pissing-contest between an angel and a demon. She leant her head against the glass and fought back giggles as it bounced up and down against the glass with every bump.

Cass looked over at the girl, that's all she was, a girl. It was unfair that this load had been placed on her shoulders and she'd learned it at such a stage. He decided he would get in touch with some of the best angels there were to prophesise exactly when her demise would come. He would do everything that he could to try and help her, in whatever way was best. Not just for her, but for Sam and Dean too, he wanted to help out the two boys who'd helped him in whatever way they could when he needed them. It was only fair.

Sam kept glancing in the mirror at Anna. He couldn't help being terrified yet fascinated by her all at the same time. He was terrified of what she would become and what she would be able to do. If either of the competitors got her then not only would she be doomed but so would he, Dean and Cass. He knew that if Metatron or Crowley took her then they wouldn't be so focused on destroying each other, they would be far more interested in killing the two men and the angel in this car. And chances were, in their own sadistic pleasure, they would make her fully aware of what she was doing.

Dean also kept sneaking glances at the odd girl in the back seat. A few days ago he hadn't even heard of her, let alone believed that he could have a sister. It had been bad enough losing Adam after they'd barely had the chance to get to know him. Truthfully, he didn't want the same to happen to Anna. But that was the reason why he didn't want to get to know her, he didn't want to like her, because he knew that if he did then he would find it so much harder to do the necessary job when the time came.

Everyone in the car was so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't think that collaborating them together would be worthwhile. None of them thought that their own fears and anxieties would be altered or destroyed by the others in their car. None of them seemed to realise that the others were their family.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 8**

She was pretty impressed with the bunker, she decided that she should at least attempt to like it if she was going to be spending so much time there. She looked out from the balcony overlooking the map section below her and the bookcases and tables just beyond that. She slowly walked down the stairs. The others had already descended with her stuff and they were talking about which room would be best to put her in just in case of any successful break ins. Which, apparently, would be highly unlikely. It seemed that this place had ever sigil and protective mark under the sun. She raised an eyebrow, she was even more impressed. It must have taken them years to build it.

"If she goes in here then she'll be right between us." Dean said to Sam and he shrugged.

"I still think that the back room would be safer."

"No way, that room is miles from the kitchen how the hell is she gonna survive?"

"Dean it's like two minutes!"

"Nah, I think here."

"Cass what do you think?"

"I think we should ask her." Cass responded and they all turned to look at her. Each one expecting her to agree with their views. Truthfully, she didn't know which one would be best, nor did she really care. If there was a break in then she would have to fight anyway and it wouldn't matter what room she was in.

"I want a room with a view!" she joked but none of the men seemed to find it funny. Dean's scowl turned sour. "Sorry, I just I don't know. Does it really matter?" she asked with a shrug. "If some angels or demons do manage to get inside your supercool bat cave then whatever room I'm in won't make much difference will it?"

There was a pause.

"Did you just make a Batman reference?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"Yes, yes I did." She said to accompany her nod and Dean gave her a nod of approval in himself.

"But," she added and she held their attention once more, "I do agree with Dean's fact that hell yeah I want to be close to food." She shrugged.

Dean grinned triumphantly, Sam rolled his eyes and Cass looked as grave and confused as ever.

_Bless him. _Anna thought to herself as she watched him. He reminded her of a puppy. Vague and a little lost but also desperately wanting to prove himself and knowing that there was always something higher going on. She respected him, she decided that she did want to get to know him better. He was an angel after all.

Sam and Dean went to sort out her room and she was sure she could hear them bickering about something else. She decided that she wanted to get to know them better to. They were family, not just hunter family but genuine, real family. They were blood, and she would protect them no matter what. She would never let anything take her over, and if it ever happened she would give them strict orders to kill her immediately. She would not be responsible for the amount of suffering that she knew she would be responsible for. She wouldn't go along with this twisted plan that had been laid out for her like a mother laying out clothes for her child. She would rebel, she wouldn't wear the clothes. She would come out guns blazing.

She moved towards Cass and sat down in a chair. Everything that she'd found out and everything that had happened had taken its toll. She was exhausted. She felt like she could sleep for an eternity.

"Is there any way to stop any of this Cass?" she asked softly, not wanting her voice to betray anything. He didn't respond straight away. But it wasn't a pause, it was him trying to figure out how to word his answer in a way that she could understand easily.

"No." he said eventually and she had to stop herself from laughing. "I don't think that there currently is any way we can stop this. But I can assure you that I'm looking. I'm trying to help you Anna." He said with a firm nod that she returned, mocking it a little but he didn't understand of course. She smiled at him.

"You're really funny, you know that? You're interesting and weird. Why do you hang out with Sam and Dean? You're an angel! You can probably do better."

"It's not like I'm dating them." Cass attempted a joke and Anna was so taken aback that she couldn't help but laugh at it.

"That was really clever!" she complimented him, "I see what you did there." Her laughter soon proved to be infectious and the pair of them were quickly laughing together. "I'm sorry that was a terrible joke!"

"I know but I'm not very good at them."

"Well I'm sure it was a damn good attempt!"

They laughed together for a little while longer before the novelty of the awful joke wore off and the laughter was dying. Anna let out a small cough and Cass, likewise, cleared his throat.

"But seriously, why do you stick around with them?" Anna asked, waiting for a serious answer this time. And Cass appreciated that, he wanted to be truthful with her about everything.

"Dean was sent to Hell a while back. When Adam was cast down there. I raised him from Hell, I helped him whilst he came back and I helped stop Lucifer. Well I say helped." He shook his head, "Ever since, your brothers have been exceptionally kind to me. They've always had a place for me and they've always helped me. Or tried to at least. Even when I've been stupid and I've done stupid things. They've always seen the best in me. You know, I once tried to convince myself and the rest of the world that I was God? I was an idiot, your brothers saw it and they tried to fix me, they tried to help me. But they couldn't. I was gone, I lost my memory and didn't know who or what I was. They found me and helped me again. They've always helped me. I know they've messed up in the past and done things that give you the right to be mad at them. But they've done so much good too, they're good people Anna, you have to believe in them. And when I heard your prophecy for the first time I knew I needed to do everything I could to help them, because I want to help you. I don't want you to become an ultimate angel or demon, to tell you the truth, it's because when you do. You kill me. I try to stop you and you kill me with just a snap of your fingers." He demonstrated. "I don't really want that to happen. But I also really don't want you to have to go through that. Because with both Crowley and Metatron, once they've used you for whatever they want you for. They'll throw you away again, they'll kill you for good because you'll be a threat to them too. You won't just take over the world, Anna, you'll become the ultimate being in the whole existence. Throughout all of space and time, there won't be any way to stop you."

He finished and Anna took a deep breath.

"That's a lot to take in." she said quietly, trying to order it somewhat in her head. She was stuck on the part Cass had mentioned about her killing him.

"Why specifically you? Why will I kill you?" she asked.

"Because I consider you, along with your brothers, my family. You're my responsibility, and I will never give up on you." He looked at her, leaning down slightly. She leaned forward in her seat so their faces were close. She needed to be able to examine every detail of his eyes, every thought and process he made.

"Kind of like my guardian angel?" she asked quietly and he nodded slightly, only the slightest movement of his head but she recognised it anyway.

"Even if you become something that I know you're not, I will never stop fighting for you." They looked at each other. Anna felt unusually sentimental towards this angel, he had just admitted to being the ultimate stalker and yet, she liked the idea of having him around. He was there to protect her and she knew that she would need him. Not necessarily to protect her, but to protect others. And, evidently, himself.

"I have a request to ask of you." She began slowly and he nodded her to go on. "When the time comes, just before I become this ultimate whatever angel, demon or whatever. I want you to kill me." He opened his mouth to protest and she put her forefinger over his lips to silence him. She moved closer to there was merely a couple of millimetres between their noses.

"I need you to do this for me Castiel. As my guardian angel, to protect me. This will be fighting for me. Because I don't want to kill you or hurt anyone else. The best thing to do is kill me. I would do it myself but something tells me I won't have the capacity to. I'm going to ask Sam and Dean the same favour I'm asking you so hopefully one of you will be clever enough to offer the deal I'm offering you here."

"A deal tends to mean that each party gets something no matter what." Cass said, there was pain in his voice. "If we kill you we don't get anything. In fact we lose something, you."

"But you get to keep your lives." She said and they smiled at each other again.

"Then I suppose I'll have to agree to this deal." She was close enough to see into his eyes and she could see that he didn't want to. That agreeing to this caused him pain. But she knew it would cause him so much more pain if he didn't.

"How are we signing on the dotted line?" she asked, her breath mingling with his own. Her fingers moved to his chin, tilting it up slightly and moving his face. Almost as if she was going in for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 9**

She planted a chaste kiss on his surprised lips, closing the deal in, what Cass assumed, was an ironic way. She then pulled away with a small smile and stood up, twisting away from him and moving around the table. Cass marvelled at her sudden strength when she had been close to exhaustion just a few moments earlier.

She was the same as she had been the whole two days they'd known each other, but at the same time she seemed rejuvenated. New. She allowed her fingers to linger on everything they touched, her eyes explored every inch of the bunker in a wide fascination. Her lips were slightly parted in curiosity and wonder.

It seemed this place had awakened a long sleeping child within her. This element of innocence that had been stamped out so long ago was allowed to be free within this sanctuary. It was encouraged and refined under the protection of the angel and the girl's brothers.

Cass stood from his perch and moved around to her, she barely noticed him. She was busy admiring the copious amounts of books that they had.

"There must be every hunters trick under the sun in here." She muttered in wonder. Cass was unsure if she expected a reply or if she was talking to herself.

"I suppose so." He said. She returned her attention to the books, ignoring him completely. She plucked a few of the dusty covers from their places, seemingly at random. She skimmed through them quickly before replacing them and moving onto another book. Cass watched her for a while before realising that Sam and Dean had been gone for a long time.

Leaving her to familiarise herself with her new home, he turned and left the room. He didn't see her look after him with a slight smile on her lips, her eyes glinting darkly before they returned to her book.

Cass moved through the hallways, he sensed that something had changed within the past ten minutes but he couldn't work out what it was. He knew that they had bigger problems and so put his sense of unease at the back of his mind and knew it would unravel itself in its own time. For now he focused on finding his two favourite men and working out what the plan was. Sam and Dean never told him outright what the plan was, he always had to work it out himself from their subtle clues. Or, failing that, ask them. Most of the time they didn't really have a plan anyway.

He found them in the kitchen. Dean was sat at the table with his head in his hands. He looked agitated and Sam looked angry, Cass could tell that they were probably arguing about something. Most likely about Anna. He wondered if he should tell them that he felt something strange, but he decided against it. They would probably use it as an excuse to make a joke and laugh at him before moving back to their serious matter. He would leave it and work it all out for himself, even he was capable of that much.

Sam was stood at the stove poking at something on the hob that was letting off steam. He looked grim and a little bit angry.

"What's going on?" Cass asked, not in the mood to decipher the subtle hints. It got tiring and was often boring but frustrating. He wasn't very good at that kind of thing. He felt he'd received subtle hints from Anna but had brushed them aside, once again he knew there were bigger problems. Perhaps once things calmed down a little he would discuss his worries with Dean. Dean would probably be more likely to act on them than Sam would be. Sam would tell him to be calm and rational and act slowly, play a slow and dangerous game. Dean would go out guns blazing. Cass felt that might be more appropriate if the situation was direr than he realised. He wasn't sure he still entirely understood humans.

"Cass!" Dean exclaimed with a pantomime grin, looking up. "We were just talking about our dear, long lost sister."

"We've sorted her a room. We'll let her unpack it." Sam said stonily, not looking up from cooking whatever he was cooking.

"Sammy here thinks that we should keep things from her. You know about the prophecy or whatever crap we're dealing with here." Dean's tone was light and heavy at the same time. Cass didn't like it, it confused him. He wasn't sure about Dean's true feelings towards the matter.

"What do you want to keep from her?" Cass asked Sam, ignoring Dean until he started to be clearer with his tone.

"Just the part about Crowley and Metatron using her. The part about her destroying the whole world. The part about her murdering everything. You know, just the stuff that might cause her to panic!" Sam said bitterly and Cass looked down.

"I kind of already told her everything." He said in a small voice. He didn't need to look up to sense the annoyance from Sam and the triumph from Dean.

"If Cass thought it was a good idea then it must be a good idea." Dean said with a smile in his tone. Cass understood a little better now.

"Cass thought it was a good idea to put tin foil in the microwave last week!" Sam exclaimed and Cass blushed.

"I don't fully understand kitchen utensils. It won't happen again." He said meekly.

"Well this time he was right!" Dean was almost shouting. "It's not a good idea to keep things from her. It would only be worse when she finally did find out. And then she wouldn't trust us again, and we sort of need her to trust us."

"And what if she panics and runs off when she finds out certain things? Huh?"

"She seemed pretty calm." Cass said quietly but it was enough for the brothers to pause and look at him. Sam abandoned his cooking attempts and Dean rested his arm on the table, waiting for Cass to continue. Cass looked between them, unsure if he should recount everything to them or just specific factors. Taking Cass' pause as hesitancy, Sam encouraged him.

"Go on Cass, how did she react? What did you tell her?"

"I told her about the prophecy and about how Metatron and Crowley would want to use her to take over the world. She seemed pretty calm about it all but asked me to make a deal with her, she asked me to kill her before she became the ultimate thing. She said it was in return for our lives."

There was the nagging feeling at the back of his head again.

"How did she seal the deal Cass?" Dean's voice was cold with worry.

"She kissed me." Cass said. He was still confused about that. Sam and Dean looked at each other as the colour drained from both of their faces. Sam flipped a switch and the stove turned off, the pot ceased to boil immediately. Dean sprung to his feet and they both made for the door. They hurried through the halls as Cass followed them, trotting along behind, still confused.

They arrived where Anna was still flipping through books. Stood behind them, Cass noticed Dean slide one of his blades out from his belt, holding it behind his back so Anna couldn't see. She looked up from her book and smiled at them warmly.

"Hey guys, you got a neat place here."

"Why did you kiss Cass?" Sam asked, ignoring her. "You kissed him to seal a deal."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds an awful lot like a demon deal." Dean said stonily with an unpleasant, sarcastic laugh to accompany his bitter words.

"Irony boys." Anna said, sliding the book into place and taking a step towards them. Her confident demeanour didn't change. "I laugh in the face of it."

Dean didn't re-holster his blade.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 10**

The two men and the angel could tell that Anna knew Dean had his blade held behind his back but she appeared so calm that each of their minds doubted itself.

"What, you think I'm already infected or whatever? Or something like that?" she asked in a quiet tone and they glanced at one another before returning their attention to her.

"Something like that." Dean clarified with a grim smile.

"Anna, we just need you to be one hundred percent honest with us." Sam tried to play good cop but Anna's expression remained unchanged as she looked between them.

"You think I'm lying to you? My own family. I know we've only just been reunited or whatever but we're still family, that still means something to me. And you think I'm playing you?" she asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How do we know you even are family?" Dean asked and Sam winced slightly.

"In case you don't remember you were the ones who dragged my ass here against my will." She replied in the same calm tone.

"Yeah and I'm starting to think I was right all along."

"Okay now…" Sam interjected, holding up both his hands in an attempt to get each of them to back off. "We're just very concerned about the way you sealed that deal."

"Yeah it sounded an awful lot like there's something in there other than Anna Winchester." Dean said coldly.

"And you are acting very calm about all this…" Sam said in an accusatory tone and her eyebrow raised so much Cass was worried she might lose it in her hair.

"You want to know why I'm acting so calm?" she asked, her voice wavering only a little. "Because I've always had to be. I've always had to remain mature and look out for myself and keep a clear head because I've had no one else to do it for me. Dad stuck with me until I was twelve and then ran off to fix some problem you two had and I never saw him again. That was it. So excuse me if my lack of parental guidance means that I'm not likely to run into danger or yell or lose my temper. I didn't have the same influence." She said heatedly, obviously close to tears of anger. She took a few steps towards the boys who moved to their weapons. As Dean's was already at hand he swung it around to face her so she stopped in her tracks.

"Dean…" Sam said calmly.

"No, go on Dean. You're so sure I'm some evil monster. Kill me." she said ad they stared at each other for a few moments. Eventually Dean lowered the blade. She smirked as tears glassed over her eyes.

"Exactly." She said and blinked back tears before pushing past the brothers.

"Thanks for all the help." She muttered as she pushed past Cass and out of the room.

Once she was gone they stood in a shocked silence, watching after her. Eventually Sam turned to Dean.

"Well you handled that well." He said in a snarky tone and Dean turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't exactly do much to help the situation. And Cass you said nothing at all!" Dean replied.

"I didn't want to get involved." Cass defended himself.

"You're kind of the reason this whole thing started." Dean accused him.

"Maybe one of us should go after her." Sam suggested and Cass intervened quickly.

"I'll go. I think I owe her something of an apology." He said. He rushed off, leaving the boys to argue about where they had failed in their discussions with their long, lost; recently found sister.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 11**

Anna stormed into the room she'd been assigned after she'd stormed into many rooms in an attempt to find her bags. She hadn't had the time to ask her brothers where they had put her things and either way she couldn't have asked them anyway. They thought she had already gone dark side and was some evil demon hell bent on killing everyone and everything. Admittedly Anna had never been a demon before but she didn't feel like a demon, in fact she didn't feel much different at all.

She supposed there was something in the back of her mind, some feeling nagging in her gut. But she had assumed these were normal feelings and reactions towards being reunited with the brothers she had decided a long time ago she disliked. Sam was fine, he struck her as the one she could get along with better, the one that she perhaps took after a little more. He appeared rational and Cass had told her that he would often demand they research enough before going in. he was like her a lot, he liked to be cautious and ready for any situation. But Dean? She had known him all of five minutes and she already found him close to insufferable.

She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against it for a moment as she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to brim and slide from underneath her eyelids. Two neat tears fell down her cheeks before she got herself in check and pushed away from the door towards her bags. She wouldn't stay in a place where she was told she was being protected when in fact she was going to constantly feel threatened. She knew her brothers didn't trust her and she knew they had their reasons not to, but it didn't stop her being offended.

She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and brushed her ear against her shoulder in an attempt to rid the itch left behind from a gust of air and a faint whisper. She batted it away and it vanished as she picked up her other bag and gripped it in her opposite hand. She turned around with the intent to leave, and stopped.

Cass was stood in the doorway looking at her with a serious expression that almost made her feel like he was mocking serious expressions.

"Cass move." She said firmly but he stood his ground, as she stood hers.

"Anna you can't go. The demon will find you." He replied evenly.

"According to my family it already has." She retorted bitterly.

"Sam and Dean overreacted. They didn't mean to cause you upset or offence I am sure." Cass attempted but she laughed sarcastically. Cass didn't understand but he pretended to and narrowed his eyes at her.

"They didn't mean to cause me upset or offense? That's why they pulled weapons on me? That makes total sense." She said with a nod.

"I've come to apologise." Cass said, trying to change the subject in the hope she might stop acting in a way that confused him. He then noticed the wetness on her cheeks and took a step forward with a look of concern on his face. Noticing that he had seen the tears she never wanted anyone to see she quickly wiped at her cheeks angrily, as she did they burned pink. She hated it when people saw her upset.

"Cass just move aside so I can go. Please." She said, her voice rising slightly as she took a deep breath. He knew that she was losing her temper and would probably yell at him but he was prepared for it. He knew he would yell right back.

"Anna you cannot go." He said firmly.

"Well I can't stay! I can't be around my brothers when they won't even trust me! How the hell is a life like that meant to work? I can't work with them let alone stay cooped up in this place with them whilst they're going to be questioning absolutely everything I say or do!" she yelled and he took a step forward, towards her, she stood her ground.

"Anna they care about you too much that's why they acted the way they did!"

"They barely know me! They don't care about me or they would have come to find me sooner! They wouldn't have left it so long. If they're so goddamn perfect why did they let our brother get dragged down to Hell? Adam was _my _brother. He was my real brother and they just left him. He'll be worse than dead now, down there with Michael and Lucifer, yeah I know the story. You're no better Castiel. I've lasted long enough on my own I don't need two men and their puppy to come and protect me now. I can protect myself." She hissed and went to move around him but he grabbed her arm and held her firmly in place. She was surprised at his strength.

"I do not understand why you relate me to a canine, but I assure you that you do not understand the full story at all. I was there. I know what happened. I died and I was brought back for that mission, if we hadn't done what we'd done then none of us would be here right now. Adam knew he had to say yes to Michael or else he would die. Your brothers, all three of them, saved us all and you owe them your life. You owe me your life, I helped. And this is another situation where you don't understand just how bad the situation is. You will be used to murder millions of people. We are protecting you for your own good because you cannot fight this off on your own. So I suggest you stop being such a spoiled little brat and sit down and shut up and accept our help." Cass finished firmly, staring her in the eye throughout his entire speech. She was looking right back at him with her mouth slightly gaped in shock. Honestly, he was shocked with himself, he had never expected he could speak that way let alone to a Winchester. To one of his brother's maybe, but to the girl who he was meant to be protecting he was unsure if saying what he'd just said was a good move. He'd taken a risk and he was prepared to stick with it.

His grip tightened on her arm and she dropped her bags, they remained stood there, chest to chest, close. After what seemed like an age the shock of his words wore off and they both visibly relaxed. He knew that it had worked and she wasn't going anywhere. Instead there seemed to be this energy between them that he didn't quite understand. He felt like he should lean down and kiss her but there was no deal to seal. There was no reason, did there have to be?

Anna took the smallest of steps towards him and tilted her chin up ever so slightly so her lips were closer to his. Here she paused and looked at him. He looked back. He went in for the kiss.

"Guys?" Sam's voice came from the doorway and they both jumped back and away from each other. Cass' eyes flew to the floor and he refused to look at the younger Winchester brother. Anna turned around and scooped her bags up into her arms and placed them back on the bed.

"We want a family meeting. Now." Sam said as he looked between them. The two of the left the room the fastest they could, looking everywhere but at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 12**

Dean was already sat at the head of the table in the centre of the bunker when Sam entered. He gave Dean a raised eyebrow and coughed slightly. A few steps behind him was Anna who walked slowly and cautiously. She looked between her brothers nervously with a hint of anger clearly still there. But she knew they could tell she'd been crying, she hoped that this played to her advantage and they would know that she was telling the truth, that she was fine. She also hoped they felt slightly guilty due to their accusations. Lastly came Cass, he walked behind Anna in an attempt to keep a respectful distance. He didn't really know if he was supposed to be in this family meeting, he wasn't a part of the Winchester family. He was just a good friend who seemed to be very good at making mistakes. He didn't want to make any more or cause any more trouble. He felt that maybe he should stay away from Anna; that it was a bad idea to even be around her. But his brush with humanity had given him something more in terms of his emotions and he didn't want to let that go. He wanted to remain as he was.

Sam sat down to the left of Dean and Anna sat to the right. She pulled her chair out slightly and angled it so she was facing him. She didn't like how formal this looked. She felt like the boys were about to make a business proposition. Cass remained stood a little way back, leaning against a console and hoping he didn't accidentally press any buttons and fire a missile by mistake or something.

"I wasn't aware we were having family meetings." Anna said, somewhat bitterly but not too seriously. She wanted the boys to know that she had come to the bunker with them for a reason. Deep down she was afraid of the demon that was prophesised to possess her. She was frightened of what she might do and who she might become and, in an odd way, she trusted the boys. She trusted them to kill her before anything dangerous happened and anyone got hurt or killed. They had, in fact, had no problem in disposing of Adam when things had gotten bad and, if she believed the rumours, even one another. So she trusted them to make those same decisions when it came to her.

"We are a family." Dean replied in the same tone and Sam fought back a smile at how similar they were but would never admit.

"Are we?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. Dean opened his mouth to retort but before he could Sam cleared his throat loudly and both of his siblings turned to look at him, not wanting to be the one to lose the stare-down contest that was long overdue between the pair of them.

"Anna, first things first I want to apologise about something." Sam said and Anna shifted in her chair as her curiosity overtook her. "I want to apologise about Adam. I was supposed to be that vessel and if I'd just taken it then Adam would never have ended up where he did. And then I only ended up being a vessel anyway. So really I screwed up big time there. And we did everything we could to try and bring Adam back but there's no way to get into the cage. We did act like sucky brothers then and I apologise for that. Adam deserved better, and so did you." Sam said and gestured for Dean to continue. Anna could tell with a detached affection that this was rehearsed. But it wasn't something that had been pulled together and rehearsed in the past twenty minutes, this had been rehearsed for a while. She wondered how they had been before they'd found her, whether they'd truly been apologetic for the mistake they'd made before they knew the extent of her anger. It softened it but only a little.

"We also want to apologise for the fact that it took us such a long time to find you. We honestly didn't know about your existence until recently. Dad made a lot of mistakes and keeping us apart, abandoning you, that was a big one. And we're really sorry about that. Because family is the most important thing in this world, especially in our line of work. Which, I guess, brings us onto our final apology. We're sorry for doubting you too. We've not been the best brothers, the best family, but we do want us to be a family. We want you to be a part of our family like you should have been. It might take us a little while to adjust and we might try one another's patience a little, especially when…"

"What Dean's trying to say…" Sam interrupted, "is that we're making you a promise right now to act more like the big brothers we should be. Right down to being stereotypically overprotective." Sam said with a slight smile and Anna tried to return it. Truthfully, if they were offering her a family she knew she should take it. She wished she knew how to be a part of one, she wished she knew how to function normally. But normal hadn't ever been part of any of their lives.

"Thank you guys." Anna said and looked down at the table top. "I guess I haven't been the most helpful and cooperative girl either. And I guess we are family, but we haven't really acted like it and that's my fault too."

"We're making that promise to be your brothers. No matter what family has to come first." Dean said. "I think we probably need to bond some more, but I'm sure we can find some common ground. We are blood and all."

"Yeah, I'm sure it can't be too difficult." Anna said and smiled warmly at him. He nodded and looked to Sam.

"I really hope you guys can work it out." Sam said and let out a small laugh. Anna smiled too and even the corners of Dean's mouth twitched.

"I also promise to act more like your family. I think we just need to get to know each other. Once we've spent some more time together I'm sure we'll be fine." Anna said and Sam nodded before nudging Dean who joined in nodding so they both looked slightly ridiculous like bobble head dogs.

"Well I'm glad that's all sorted out. So is anyone else starving?" Dean asked. And the others laughed, only Cass still remained silent and unresponsive.

"You're always starving." Sam grinned and Anna laughed.

"Well I'm going to continue cooking dinner. Seeing as last time we were so rudely interrupted." Dean said as he stood and shot a glare at Cass who looked confused in return.

"I'll help. I want to get to know this place better if I'm going to be spending so much time in it." Anna said and stood with him. She and Dean Left, already striking up a conversation about the layout of the bunker and Cass made to follow them but Sam spoke before he could.

"Hey Cass can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked and Cass stopped and turned to face him. He began to feel uncomfortable as he remembered what Sam had walked in on between him and Anna.

"Sure Sam what's up?" Cass asked, attempting to appear casual.

"I saw you and Anna. And don't get me wrong even though she's my sister I wouldn't usually stop you going for it with her. I guess. I mean it's not really any of my business. Well no it is a little weird. Actually no I would stop you because she is my sister. Wow I wonder how Dean did this all these years, its weird having a younger sibling… anyway, I just don't think you should start anything with her." Sam said, his eyes were kind but his words hurt Cass.

"What do you mean?" Cass asked and Sam looked awkward but kind all at once.

"Romantically I mean. Things looked pretty close between you and I mean she kissed you and that might give you the idea that there could be something there. I just don't think you should encourage it and I think she'll drop it." Sam said.

"Well, not that I'm agreeing with you, but why?" Cass asked, he didn't want to show that he was hurt by Sam's words but he wasn't sure how to hide his emotions. He hadn't quite mastered that skill perfectly yet.

"Well, she's kind of destined to destroy the world. And you're kind of destined to kill her. And I don't know if Dean or I will be around for that. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or her, I mean you're an angel. You can't exactly have something serious with her. Plus you're way too old for her. It actually makes me somewhat uncomfortable to think about that age gap."

"Dean says age is just a number…" Cass said.

"Yeah well, Dean would." Sam said with a hint of annoyance at his brother in his tone. Cass mistook this annoyance as directed at him and decided it was best to just go along with what Sam was suggesting.

"Of course Sam, I won't do anything with Anna." He said and then realised how bad it sounded. Sam simply raised an eyebrow at him and slapped him on the shoulder with a smile as he left the room, leaving Cass alone to contemplate the strangeness of the entire situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Prophet That Wasn't**

**Chapter 13**

The small, rubber ball flew high into the air, grazing the ceiling ever so slightly; before arcing back down at an increasing pace to smack the floor and rise again into the hand of Anna Winchester. She had been repeating this same gesture for the past hour as she wandered aimlessly around the bunker, the same routine as she had completed every day for almost three months. The boys didn't like her to go out on hunts so she spent most of her time cooped up in the bunker simply walking around. She didn't have anything better to do, she knew the place inside out by now, she knew all the nooks and crannies; she knew all the best hiding spots for when she wanted to be alone. She was sure she knew the place better than Sam and Dean.

Occasionally they called her and she was allowed to aid them by pretending to be a member of authority or she was allowed to do research into the monster they were hunting; but they even kept this rare.

Sometimes, in between visits from Cass, when Anna was left alone, she was overcome with overwhelming bouts of worry and isolation. She had never experienced a loneliness so strong and severe as she felt when she was left alone and her brothers were off on a hunt. She was used to be occupied, she was used to having a mission and knowing what she needed to do and how she could do it. She was used to filling her head with ideas and enacting them. She often had plans, here she had nothing except the everlasting waiting. She hated it.

She rounded a corner to her right and wound up back in the centre of the bunker, where she'd begun her walk two hours previously, she had acquired the ball along the way to help entertain herself more. Kicking a chair so it span out from the table, she flopped down and rested her head on her arms on the table. She had never been more bored or lonely. Fighting an accompanying groan, she sighed into her arms and watched the steam frost over the glass top of the table.

She remembered how she had once watched a child deliberately breathe onto glass and then use his forefinger to draw a smiley face whilst his sister drew an accompanying heart in the same fashion. She tried to remember a time in her own childhood where she had been allowed or able to indulge in such innocence, but her mind came up blank. She couldn't remember a single time where he had been allowed to actually behave like a child. Her entire life had been reading and studying for the life ahead of her. She had never had any kind of choice.

Once again she was overtaken with a bitter anger and resentment toward her father, but it passed as quickly as it had come along. She didn't like to waste time thinking about feelings from the past, it wasn't worth it where she could be choosing to live in the present. It was a good way of thinking to have if she was to become a maniacal demon at some stage.

"Are you alright?" Cass said from behind her, making her jump from her thoughts in both the physical and the literal sense. She looked up at him and turned in her seat, the tip of her tongue ready with a witty and dry response that was instantly lost when she saw his face. He was sporting a black eye and a cut lip, her jaw dropped and she stood up immediately.

"Cass what happened to you?" she asked loudly, walking over to him and taking his face in her hands. Cass knew he had the ability to heal himself but he had chosen not to so he could boast to her about how he'd actually been involved in a fist fight.

"I was helping out Sam and Dean and got into a rough fight with another angel. It was less than pleasant." Cass explained patiently as he allowed Anna to turn his face one way and then another.

"Looks like you need a bit more training." She smiled warmly, dropping her hands and mockingly punching him in the chin.

"I've never had training." He replied honestly. "You just know how to fight in heaven."

"What? No wonder you're no good at it." Anna replied, aghast. He was about to object but closed his mouth as she continued and didn't give him a chance to say a word. "What you really need is a teacher." She told him and he paused and simply looked at her, confused. "And what I really need, is a project." She whispered the last sentence to herself and Cass worried as he could see the plan forming in her head.

"I really don't think that's necessary…" Cass began his objections but she was already grabbing his hand and marching him from the room and down a hallway.

"There's this large empty room that I think used to be like a boxing gym or something but it'll worth perfectly for me to train you. Just the basics don't worry." She explained as she marched him through the corridors and deeper into the labyrinth of the bunker. Cass knew there was no point objecting but he was also unsure whether it was such a good idea.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed as she pushed open a large door and guided him into the large room. There was a single hanging light in the middle of the room that she flipped on as they entered. It cast the edges of the room into shadows and seemed to illuminate every speck of dust, of which there were many. She shut the door behind them as Cass wandered into the middle of the room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cass asked and she replied by simply rolling her eyes.

"Okay so I guess we should just lunge into it and go from there?" she suggested with a shrug and he shook his head in lost bemusement. He honestly had no idea what to suggest. He personally didn't think any of it was a good idea. She didn't give him a chance to protest any further and grinned as she lunged at him. He put his arms up to defend himself, determined not to use any angelic force on her or fly. Instead he relied on his genuine, human fighting techniques.

She slid down to the floor at the last moment, kicking up and catching him in the back of the knee. Taken by surprise, Cass fell backwards and fell to the floor; she reached out and held his neck to brace his fall, something she wouldn't do in a genuine fight, and once he had fully hit the ground she crouched atop him and pinned him to the ground. He didn't need her to explain that this would be the instant where she would hold a knife to his throat. There was a moment of shocked silence before he spoke.

"I suppose I am a little rusty." He said quietly. Honestly, he was a little embarrassed to have been defeated so quickly by a young girl. She laughed as she climbed off of him and held out a hand to help him up.

In the absence of the Winchester brothers, Anna taught Cass how to fist fight and block; she taught him how to dodge and easily overpower threats. She taught him how to not rely on his angelic abilities and how to win when all the odds were stacked against him. He was impressed and concerned about how much she knew and how good she was. He knew that it was just as much as Sam and Dean, even though she was a little more flexible and gymnastic whereas the boys generally punched and kicked their way out of stressful situations. But part of him wondered if there was just that something a little more inhuman about her. No matter how hard he tried not to think about the prophecy he couldn't help it. He knew that this girl would be overtaken by evil and nothing and no one could stop it. He knew that he would have to watch helplessly as she was consumed and burned from the inside out until she was nothing but a shell. He knew that he would have no choice but to kill her.

He sometimes thought about why he was making it so much more difficult for himself.

"Okay one more time and then we'll call it quits. Loser buys dinner." Anna suggested, ripping Cass from his thoughts and forcing him to return to the very sad reality.

"Alright." He agreed and paused, demanding other thoughts leave his mind for room of her sudden attack. When she did he was ready, he kept his eyes locked on hers and worked out where she was going to strike and also where for. He blocked her and then dodged her back up attack. He spun her around and distanced himself enough to not be in a kill zone. He gained the upper hand and made her uncomfortable, he kept her working and deliberately made himself predictable before making a snap decision to mirror her earlier actions.

He came in close so he could see the mocking laughter in her eyes as she thought that she could gain the upper hand, before he hooked his leg around hers and pulled. He cushioned her fall with a hand behind her neck and another around her waist and he fell down with her. He landed on top of her a little too heavily but didn't move so he was pinning her to the ground. Then they lay there, on the dusty floor, panting and trying to catch their breath.

It was a moment before the grin spread across her face. Cass knew he should get up, his face was too close to hers, but his arm was trapped beneath her.

"I'm impressed." She smiled with a slight laugh and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You didn't expect me to win?" he asked and she shook her head ever so slightly.

"Honestly? No I didn't." she laughed and he laughed with her. They laughed together for a few moments before she bit her lip and looked at him with something in her eyes he didn't like. She leaned up to kiss him and he turned his head slightly.

"Anna, we can't." he said sadly, refusing to look at her. There was a split second of silence before her hand came up to his face and turned it so he was looking at her again. She uttered only a few words.

"Screw my brothers, and screw the damn prophecy, I make my own choices." She whispered before leaning up again. This time he didn't resist, he let her kiss him; and, naturally, he kissed her back.


End file.
